A cooking knife is referred to a knife used for food preparation. There are various kinds of cooking knifes, each being with different function for different food preparation processes such as peeling, grating, slicing, grinding, etc. depending on different food materials and cooking methods. Some kinds of cooking knifes are made of material easy to be rusted so as to be blunted out quickly such that the replacing would consequently take place in high frequency. Therefore, people need to prepare additional knifes in advance for the occurrence of replacement. Nevertheless, having numerous knifes placed in the cooking place not only takes up space, but also wastes a lot of time for searching the right knife from different knifes such that the cooking is lack of efficiency.
Accordingly, there are various kinds of multi-head cooking knifes in the market. These multi-head cooking knifes can be found with blades disposed on each end of the single handle. However, with more blades disposed on the handle, the handling area where a user can hold become less so as to lead the inconvenience for operation and increase the risk of injury caused by careless touches in daily use. Besides, some multi-head cooking knifes become bulky and weighted because of too many blades installed thereon such that users cannot easily use them.